


Gabrielle is Ares and Xena's Daughter

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: by Clarisa LopezAres fines out that Gabrielle is his and Xena's daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).  
> \--  
> Disclaimer: Open for all readers...
> 
> Summary: Ares fines out that Gabrielle is his and Xena's daughter.
> 
> Rating: G

res yes Artemis what is wrong nothing is wrong I wanted a child with Xena but she never gave me one well actually you did have a child with her what are you talking about come here and they left Artemis that is Gabrielle why did you bring me here look at her right shoulder no that is my birth mark are you saying Gabrielle is my daughter yes she is no she can't be my child come on let us go to Olympus and ask father and mother all right are you ready come on let us go   
  
Ares Artemis what is wrong all right the truth is I need to ask you something yes my son I just found out that I had a daughter come on let us go get something to eat what is wrong come on all right what is the matter come on I want to know why Xena gave her up all right let us go fine out all right waite I was actually there when Xena gave birth to her and we were at a picnic when she was taken who took look no that is Attius Xena's father and my best follower I   
  
Am going to kill him Ares yes mother you know that her father is dead her mother killed him that is right well I won't have to kill him but thanks to him I never got the chance to know my daughter my son look at his wrist mother that is the mark of Demeter were are you going my son I will be back hello nephew Hades said what is wrong to tell you the truth you see I need to talk to Xena's father all right lord Ares what is wrong with that brat of a daughter uncle yes   
  
Nephew I need to know if I can beat him up but I have to watch all right what is the matter nothing is the matter all right the truth is that Herodtous is not Gabrielle's real father of course he is no he is not you see you took her away from me and Xena what are you taking about nephew you see uncle Gabrielle is my daughter what no she can't be your daughter well she is your granddaughter no are you saying that I took my granddaughter away yes you did then why did you wrok for Demeter I don't know but I am sorry   
  
I am not now I have to tell Xena and Gabrielle the truth all right what is wrong nothing is wrong are you sure yes all right well I will see you soon my nephew and he left and he appeared on Olympus what did Xena's father say he was told to do it by Demeter he didn't meen to do it and he didn't know that I was her father and Xena was her mother do you want me to tell Xena Artemis asked no I am going to tell Xena and Gabrielle myself all right but I will do it   
  
In the morning all right come on let us go what is wrong nothing is wrong all right let us go get something to eat no I am going to bed all right good night my son good night mother and dear sister good night do me something Ares and what is that I want you to keep an eye out for my chosen you know I will you mean it of course I do come on let us go to bed can you stay with me mother of course I will and she went to bed come on let us go to bed my son so you can be   
  
Rested yes mother and she went to sleep when he woke up he got something to eat and then he went to look at the portal well they are there you are right come on let us go are you ready to go tell Xena and Gabrielle yes mother will you come no my son you have to do it on your own yes mother are you ready yes I am and they appeared at the amazon village and they went to the queens hut my goddess what can I do for you I guess I will leave you three to talk no Xena no   
  
Don't go you need to be here aswell all right what is the matter you know something Gabrielle I need to tell you something what is it you see Herodtous and Hecuba are not your real parents what if they are not my real parents then who are Xena you remember the picnic we had with Cupid and the child that we had no she can't be Ares are you saying that I am that child Gabrielle no if you are my mother then why didn't Herodtous and Hecuba tell me I am sorry   
  
My child no I am not Xena yes little one can you hold me of course Artemis or should I say aunt Artemis do I have to give up my rite of caste of course not you promise of course I do bed time no bed it is morning I know I need to go tell Herodtous and Hecuba my queen yes Armerice your mother and father and sister are here all right Xena I need your help no little one it is better if you do it on your own were are you going she is going with me to make your room   
  
May I visit them of course you can come on let us go so she can do it alone my queen welcome to my village thank you what brings you here I need to tell you what is wrong father all right we have something to tell you we already told your sister now we have to tell you what is wrong all right the truth is I am not your real father and I am not your real mother please it is all right come on let us go get something to eat what is it come on let us go get something to eat Ok   
  
Gabrielle yes Lila do you know who your real parents are yes my daughter come on let us go get something to eat what is wrong come on let us go get something to eat what is the matter nothing is the matter all right come on I will tell you and mother and father after we eat all right after they finished there meal you want to know who my real parents are yes all right my real mother is Xena and my real father is Ares the god of war all right what is the matter come   
  


The End


End file.
